Hub cap locks of the type adapted to engage the air valve of an automobile tire are known; one example of such devices may be found described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,919,739 issued Jan. 5, 1960. Most of these devices are concerned with adding to the valve stem a device having a threaded part which is adapted to engage the threaded extremity of the valve stem.
Hub cap locks of the type adapted to engage a bolt or threaded stud of an automobile tire are also known; one example of such devices may be found described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,352,133 issued Nov. 14, 1967. In this type of locks, the hub cap forms part of the lock assembly; also, the locking device is particularly adapted to fit over the hub projection that extends outside the wheel and to engage each of the conventional wheel bolts.